


Hope I'm In Your Thoughts Next Time You Log In

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur follows Eames on tumblr, Eames hosts a segment on the radio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Arthur wants is for Eames to slip up about his romantic life—single? Crushing? Committed? He’s been listening for months, but Eames really does his best to make sure his segments are never about him. </p><p>Which is why Arthur finds himself googling the university’s radio show, going on the site, and searching for Eames’ blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope I'm In Your Thoughts Next Time You Log In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smugrobotics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugrobotics/gifts).



> well.
> 
> my secret santa gift for smugrobotics!! Merry Christmas :*
> 
> unbeta'd, sorry for any and all mistakes!!
> 
> as always, I can be found [here](http://fadedhues.tumblr.com/) (I do writing stuff sometimes [here](http://drabbledreams.tumblr.com/))
> 
> title from Gym Class Heroes' "3rd Period: New Friend Request"
> 
> enjoy!!

“That’s it for tonight; thanks for listening. Don’t forget to follow my journey to self-discovery as documented in my blog—links are listed in the official website. Have a lovely night, all.” The voice is warm and low; Arthur can just imagine the speaker smiling, even if he’s never seen Eames, whoever he is. Eames just has a really nice voice with a really nice accent, _no, Ariadne, he is not infatuated with this guy_.

Arthur just happens to like Eames’ radio show, that’s all. The segment, part of the university’s radio program, starts at seven in the evening every night. Eames’ program is an advice show, but it often turns into something of a missed connections program—callers complaining about being too shy to talk to the guy from the library or the girl who dropped her books in the quad, if you’re listening to this, can you please call me at this number?

Eames’ voice aside, Arthur genuinely finds Eames to be pleasant. He’s kind and thoughtful and always gives great advice, making sure to give out hotline numbers for questions that he thinks are more than he should be handling. From the show, Arthur has only been able to gather that Eames is a sophomore whose least favorite class is physics.

Which, yeah. Arthur can definitely relate to that sentiment.

All Arthur wants is for Eames to slip up about his romantic life—single? Crushing? Committed? He’s been listening for _months_ , but Eames really does his best to make sure his segments are never about him.

Which is why Arthur finds himself googling the university’s radio show, going on the site, and searching for Eames’ blog. The link takes him to Eames’ tumblr, and Arthur clicks _Follow_ before even reading any of Eames’ posts.

“Arthur, what are you—” Arthur hears, and is already closing his laptop before he even realizes who’s speaking.

Ariadne. Who definitely caught that he was on Eames’ blog.

“Arthur,” she says slowly, “what were you looking at?”

Futile as it is to lie, Arthur spits out the first thing he can think of—“Porn.”

_Porn?_

He cringes and resists the urge to slam the laptop into his face.

Arthur just _knows_ that Ariadne has an eyebrow raised, a smirk playing on her lips. “Uh… huh,” she walks around the table to sit across from him, “porn. In public?” Her tone becomes mocking as her eyes widen, dancing with mirth. “How _scandalous_.”

“Shut up,” he mutters.

“I just can’t believe you, Arthur! What would—”

“Shut up.”

Ariadne pouts and sits back in her chair, crossing her arms as she does so. “You’re no fun. What’s the point of doing stupid things if you’re not gonna let me heckle you about them?”

“It’s not like I intend for you to see me do stupid things.”

She pulls a face at him and sits back up, putting her elbows on the table. “So, how is _loverboy_?” she asks, raising both eyebrows in reply to his glare.

“I wouldn’t know,” he finally says. “You interrupted me before I could peruse.”

“Well, tell me if you find anything interesting,” she tells him, winking. “I’m heading to the gym. You should come with me tomorrow.”

Arthur waves a hand disinterestedly before opening his laptop again.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Be ready at five.” She’s gone before Arthur can say no, and it takes all of his willpower not to brain himself on his laptop.

\--

eeaammeess:

 **|** _why doesn’t every class have a lunch break_

**320 notes**

\--

“So, how long did it take you to go through his whole blog?” is the first thing Ariadne says to him at five o’clock (exactly) the next day.

“I’m not answering that,” he retorts, stepping around her and taking a sip of his water.

“So, more than an hour?”

“Let’s just go exercise, okay?”

Ariadne shrugs and leads the way to the treadmills.

It’s as Arthur adjusts the speed to “8.0” that he glances over to his right and sees a _very, very_ attractive man over by the weights. He accidentally drifts to the right of the treadmill and grabs the handles for stability. He glances back at the _fine as hell_ guy just in time to see a smile playing on his _large, inviting_ lips. Arthur shakes the image from his head (read: attempts to redirect his focus) and reduces the speed. Just in case.

\--

eeaammeess:

 **|** _finding self-discovery through old gym class heroes cds_

 

**113 notes**

\--

Ariadne convinces Arthur to go to the gym with her (read: belittles him and blackmails him until he agrees) more frequently, and he finds himself going nearly every day; he goes by himself two days a week because Ariadne has a World Religions class at four on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Every time he goes, he sees the _insanely gorgeous_ guy that had almost caused him to fall off the treadmill, but he doesn’t make the same mistake ever again—he only lets himself look at the man when he is _not on the treadmill._

He’s sure the guy has noticed him looking, but sometimes Arthur will find him looking back and can’t help but whip his head back around and flush.

Great. So now he’s infatuated with _two_ guys he doesn’t know.

Ariadne gives him knowing looks every time they leave the gym, but for once, has nothing to say on the matter.

Which, in all honestly, should have been his first clue that something was up.

\--

eeaammeess:

 **|** _alright, followers. I need some advice from you all, for once. say, hypothetically, that I notice a guy often looking at me in the gym that I_           **|** _hypothetically don’t mind looking. would you mind being, uh, approached in a gym? feel free to call your answers in tonight!_  

 

**98 notes**

\--

“Hello, caller. You’re on the air, say hi.”

“Uh.” Arthur swallows, throat dry. “Hi.”

“What’s your name?” Eames purrs, and Arthur feels himself flush.

“Arthur.”

“So, Arthur, what would you like to say on the matter?”

“I’d like to say, uh.” He swallows again. “W—would this guy at the gym happen to be pale, skinny, brown hair that looks like it’s just recently learned how to not look dumb? Gets distracted and nearly dies on a treadmill?”

Eames makes a noise of surprise. “That sounds fairly accurate, Arthur.” He lowers his voice, flirtatious in a way that makes Arthur clutch his phone a little harder. “Would you happen to have any… information for me?”

“Uh,” Arthur stammers, “he, he’d love to meet you at the Starbucks on campus tomorrow at noon, if you’d like.”

Eames laughs, and the sound makes Arthur bite his lip. He can feel his cheeks flushing and just knows that somewhere, Ariadne is frantically texting Arthur in all caps (with loads of punctuation).

“Sounds, perfect, darling. See you then.”

“See you,” Arthur answers, then hangs up before he can make a fool of himself live on air.

\--

eeaammeess:

 **|** _I have to actively restrain myself from ravishing my significant other on a daily basis tbh_

 

**475 notes**


End file.
